new friends
by RoryLoganScott mcCall 4ever
Summary: when benny twin sister ashley moved back everything is not the same * i bad a summery* co-written with bs13
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I co-written this with bs12 u may know I also co-writing with her so yeaa

Disclaimer we don't own my babysitter a vampire

Ashley pov

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh stupid school I hate it

Oh my name is Ashley weir I Benny twin sister ha-ha

I in love with Rory keaner

But I really hate Erica rory all over her I prettier then her

Any way

"wake up ashy time for school" my brother said

"noooo I don't want too go way" I said

"noooooo you got to now we waiting for ethan sarah and ro" he said but I cut him off

I got up and did my stuff

I walk out the door to see my friend Echo Davis

"hey echo what up girl "I said hugging her

Echo pov

Hey echo what up girl haha crazy Ashley

"hey Ashley hi benny what up"I said

Just when Ashley was about to talk rory came up

"hey everyone let go school about to start: he said leaving really rory

So I just told them to follow

When we went in there was ethan and sarah

"oh look it the weir twins haha"ethan said laughing

Really ethan

Oh and u wont know I have a big crush on Jesse he sooooooooo hot

"wow ethan you dumb"Ashley said laughing

Ashley pov

Did he call us the weir twin ah I hate that nick name so bad

"don't call us that please I hate that ethan morgan" I said angery

Wow I mean but he shouldn't said that geez

"Ashley calm down girl" said echo

"fine please don't call us that ethan and I sorry" I said

:it okay Ashley and thank echo" she said

Then we when to class

Ohhhhhhh cliffy bs12 will do they next chapter so plases RandR thank and bs13 will do the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

this is bs13 chapter

* * *

Ashley's pov

"Echo, I so have to tell you about my crush." I said, walking over to my friend.  
"You have a crush? Exciting!" Echo smiled at me. "Who?"  
"Rory." I sighed, gazing at the said boy. "Isn't he so cute?"  
"I like Jesse." Echo sighed as well. "He's so mysterious, and such a bad boy."  
"Jesse? Isn't he like, totally creepy?" I said.  
"No!" Echo said, defensively. "He's the guy, who, you know...turned me.."  
"He turned you? No wonder you're all worked up over him." I said.  
"Don't tell me anything, you're the one in love with your brother's best friend!" Echo said.  
"Don't announce it to the world!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Jesse just seems like...you can't trust him."  
"Maybe you can, maybe you can't." Echo shrugged. "Either way...I like him all the same..."  
"Well if it isn't Ashley Weir, a.k.a the Dork Queen." Erica fixated herself in our path. "And her sidekick, Echo "I-Love-Vampires" Davis."  
"What do you want, Erica?" I said angrily.  
"Nothing." Erica studied her nails. "So, how's life being the twin of the lamest guy in school?"  
"Benny is not lame." I insisted. "He's...he's just..socially awkward..."  
"Lame." Erica smirked.  
"Hey Erica!" Rory dashed over to her. "I was just at the petting zoo! I brought you a chick!" He shoved the plump bird in her face.  
"Ew, Rory, get that thing out of my face!" Erica snarled, shoving his hands away. His once-sunny smile dimmed.  
"Sorry." Rory said, looking very pitiful, but so very huggable-! "I wanted to...I thought you..."  
"Rory. I. Don't. Like. You." Erica said through gritted teeth.  
"Bully." Echo mumbled.  
"We like you, Rory." I told the boy quickly.  
"Really?" he turned to us, eyes shining.  
"Oh wow, a couple of nobodies fangirl over you." Erica rolled her eyes.  
"As friends." Echo clarified. "Do you even know the meaning of the word, Erica?"  
"I don't want your sarcasm." Erica spat.  
"Yeah, sarcasm's for suckers." Rory was quick to agree with the blond vampire.  
"Rory, stop being so obnoxious." Erica said. "That doesn't make sense, and you're being creepy!" (A/N: That's from the "Key of Awesome" parody called Sleep on you)  
"Yeah, that's me, obnoxious." Rory smiled goofily at the girl, and she rolled her eyes again.  
"Later, losers." Erica flounced away.  
"Wait, Erica, let me carry your books!" Rory rushed after her. I glared at him, taking her books for her, giving her his goofy, cute smile. Know that song, "Who's that girl" by Hillary Duff? My freaking life right now is narrated in that song.  
"What a ass." Echo said.  
"I know." I mumbled in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

this is my chapter soo enjoy

disclimer:we dont own mbsav olny our oc echo and ashley dont stel them plaese

ashley pov

gosh i cant stand erica she soo rude something i wish she go away

"soo ashley what up"rory said omg he soo cute ahh

"oh hehe nothing rory i good crazy vampire boy"i said man i bad at this

i soo stupied ahhhh run away

"ashley wait up i gotta tell u something"ohh my gosh"oh sure rory what u wanna tell me friend"pease tell me u like me

"how do i make erica like me huh"dang that erica ahhh

"i dont care no more rory"i said walking away well i know that was a littel hursh but i dont give a crap f that erica

echo pov

did she said she like rory awww so cute but really rory u can do better ashley

hehe cliffy plaese r and r love u

rory:yea right jocelyn no you dont

me:shut up rory

bs13:haha good one jocelyn

erica:omg really jocelyn

ashley:erica leave my creater alone sorry creater

echo:yea erica leave her alone and my too


End file.
